Une lettre inattendue
by olukkalp
Summary: Une femme, un homme, une lettre puis un choc. Une femme, de l'amour et une tombe. AcexNojiko (parce qu'il faut plus d'histoires sur les couples rares)
Coucou ! J'arrive aujourd'hui avec un petit-os qui j'espère vous plaira :D

Un petit Ace x Nojiko ne devrait faire de mal à personne, je pense ! xD

Disclaimer : One piece, son univers ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent tous à Oda.

* * *

Tout allait pour le mieux sur le Sunny, chacun vaquait à ses occupations. L'océan du Nouveau Monde ne semblait pas vouloir embêter nos pirates et leurs offrait même un magnifique temps agréablement ensoleillé.

Usopp, Chopper, Brook, Franky et Law se disputaient une partie de cartes. Le chirurgien n'en pouvait plus. Brook remarquait toujours quand il essayait de tricher et du coup perdait toute les parties, l'une après l'autre. Maudit long-pif qui l'avait trop poussée dans son orgueil afin qu'il participe au jeu. Heureusement pour lui que ce n'était pas du strip-poker. Il aurait vite fini à poil et il ne voulait même pas imaginer si le cyborg perdait, le cauchemar. Bref, malgré le chahut qu'ils faisaient, ça n'empêchait pas à Zoro de faire une petite sieste. La tête de ce dernier se reposait sur l'épaule de l'archéologue, qui, elle, lisait tout en utilisant des bras qu'elle avait fait fleurir pour dessiner sur la face du bretteur. Bah oui, elle était déjà assez gentille de prêter son épaule, fallait pas penser que ce serait gratuit, non plus. Sanji, près d'eux pouffait de rire à s'en étouffer, observant chaque dessin digne de Luffy orner le visage du vert. D'ailleurs, le capitaine, lui, s'était mis à l'écart en compagnie de Nami, de l'autre bout du navire, dans une des cabines encore inutilisé.

De leur côté, l'ambiance était assez lourde. L'oiseau-voyageur-facteur (ou-là) avait déposer une lettre à l'adresse de la navigatrice. Personne ne l'avait remarquer hormis Luffy et une fois qu'elle l'avait lue, elle s'était empresser de tirer le brun dans un coin reculé de tous. Ce dernier était complètement paumé, ne comprenant pas la réaction de son amie. Mais s'était retenue de dire des bêtises quand il avait vu l'air perdu, surpris et grave de sa nakama. Et à présent, ce devait faire un bon quart d'heure qu'ils étaient plantés dans la pièce, se fixant sans cependant s'adresser la parole. En ayant marre de cette ambiance pesante, le brun décida de mettre fin à ce silence interminable.

 **-Nami ? Ça va pas ? Ça vient de qui cette lettre ?** demanda t-il, avec un calme étonnant et d'une douceur rare.

- **Nojiko** , répondit-elle alors.

Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas. Elle devrait être ravie d'avoir des nouvelles de sa sœur, envers lui, personne ne lui avait jamais rien envoyé depuis son départ. Il savait juste,de la part de son grand-père, que Makino et Dadan trouvaient toutes deux la vie ennuyeuse et très calme depuis que lui et son frère étaient parties de Fuschia, mais sinon, que dalle.

- **Ben, t'es pas contente d'avoir des nouvelles de ta sœur ?** demanda-t-il en penchant légèrement sa tête sur le côté.

 **-Si, si, mais ce n'est pas vraiment ça le problème. Je suis très surprise en faite, de ce qu'elle m'a fait part.**

 **-Et sa me concerne ? Vu que tu m'as tirée ici.**

 **-Indirectement, oui**. Elle hésita un court moment puis lui tendis le bout de papier, **Tiens, lis**.

Il ne se fit pas prier et s'empara de la lettre aussitôt, sans pour autant faire de mouvements brusques. Il allait enfin pouvoir comprendre ce qui se tramait. Il déplia le papier qui s'était replié et commença sa lecture.

 _"Salut sœurette ! J'espère que tout va bien pour vous. J'étais extrêmement inquiète deux ans plus tôt à l'annonce de votre disparition et rassuré en entendant quelques jours auparavant que vous étiez de retour et avec encore plus de pêche ! Bref, tu me manques énormément, j'espère que tu t'amuses bien, le sourire sur ton avis de recherche me rassure à chaque fois que j'y doute._

 _Je ne vais pas t'embêter éperdument avec mes sentiments et mes ressentis et je compte aller droit au but._

 _J'ai l'impression de mourir Nami, je n'en peux plus. Je ne supporte plus de savoir qu'Ace est mort"_

Luffy haussa un sourcil _. Elle connaissait Ace ?_ Il reprit sa lecture.

 _" Lui et moi entretenions une relation très sérieuse depuis très longtemps. Personne n'était au courant. On s'était rencontré étant petits, quand je t'avais accompagné dans ton petit-voyage en quête d'argent pour délivrer le village des mains Arlong. Je n'ai pas très envie de te le faire rappelé, donc je vais passer directement à la suite._

 _Quand Luffy avait débarqué je le connaissait déjà, bien que lui ne m'avait jamais vu. Ace m'en parlait souvent. Nous communiquions avec des den-den mushi que l'on cachait tout deux. Ensuite, une fois qu'il devint pirate, il resta un long moment près de moi avant de repartir en quête d'aventure. Il voulait que je parte avec lui mais j'avais refusé. Déjà que du mieux que je pouvais je cachais le malheur de notre île. Bref, il partit, et nous continuâmes de communiquer comme avant de se revoir. J'attendais son retour en trépignant d'impatience, je n'en pouvais plus, il me manquait sans cesse. La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu étaient quelques mois avant qu'il ne vienne à votre rencontre à Alabasta. J'avais passé la plus belle journée de ma vie et quand elle prit fin, il me promit qu'on se reverrait bientôt._

 _Malheureusement, tout le monde connaît les événements. Quand j'ai lu la nouvelle dans le journal j'ai failli avoir un arrêt cardiaque. Je ne voulais pas y croire, je ne pouvais le concevoir et pourtant c'était vrai. J'ai eu du mal à m'y faire, d'ailleurs je n'arrive toujours pas à faire mon deuil. Je suis amoureuse p'tite-sœur. Folle amoureuse. Nous avons eu un fils, il tenait absolument à qu'on l'appel Sabo, donc se fut le cas. Félicitation tu es tata et Luffy tonton d'ailleurs. Mais là n'est pas le soucis._

 _S'il te plait, je t'en supplie, donne moi l'adresse et le nom de l'île où il repose. Il faut que je fasse mon deuil. J'en ai marre d'être comme je suis actuellement. C'est-à-dire détruite. Y faut que j'arrête d'inquiéter mon enfant sans cesse. Nami, pitié, convainc Luffy de pouvoir répondre à cette lettre._

 _Je vous envoie tout mon amour et vous remercie d'avance, même si vous n'acceptez point ma requête. Gros bisous, à la prochaine._

 _P-S: Je t'aime très fort sœurette et j'espère que tu pourras bientôt rencontré ton neveu. Faites bien tous attention à vous._

 _Nojiko "_

Oh mon Dieu ! Nojiko et Ace ensemble ? Ils ont eu un bébé ? Il serait tonton ? Mais bordel, c'était quoi ce délire ? Et pourtant elle semblait extrêmement sincère de plus qu'on remarquait quelques gouttes noirâtre sur le papier jaunis transperçant certaines lettres. A coup sur, c'était signe de larmes. Il relut plusieurs fois puis releva les yeux sur Nami qui semblait soucieuse. Il trouvait la lettre touchante et sincère. Sacré Ace tout de même, ça devait bien être la chose la plus inattendue qu'il puisse faire. Après, Luffy était triste pour elle. Il se rappelait sa souffrance quand son frère fut mort et comprenait ce qu'elle traversait, de plus qu'elle l'aimait et sincèrement.

Nami le fixait, attendant sa réaction et sa réponse. Elle fut un peu rassuré quand son capitaine lui offrit un magnifique sourire. Il lui énonça l'adresse, lui demanda de lui envoyer tout son soutient et toute son amitié et qu'il avait hâte de rencontrer son neveu, une fois leurs aventures terminés. Nami quant à elle offrit un sublime sourire au brun avant de l'enlacer fortement et de le remercier. Immédiatement, devant les yeux du jeune homme, elle écrivit une réponse à sa sœur. Essayant d'être le plus juste possible et pas trop brusque. De lui montrer toute sa compassion sans pour autant la prendre en pitié. Puis quand elle eut fini, elle montra ce qu'elle avait écrit à Luffy. Ce dernier sourit puis, en compagnie de sa navigatrice, se rendit sur le pont supérieur du navire.

Dehors, rien n'avait changé. A part peut-être le fait que Zoro s'était réveillé et maudissait Robin. Cette dernière, accompagnée du cuisinier, rigolaient à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Personne ne remarquait le retour de nos deux protagonistes. Le hurlement sauvage clamant de l'attention du jeune homme au chapeau de paille suffit alors à avoir celle de tout le monde.

- **Les amis, ce soir c'est la fête !**

- **Ouais !** encouragea la rousse sous les regards décontenancés de leurs nakama.

 **-En quel honneur ?** demanda Law.

Luffy et Nami se regardèrent longuement dans les yeux avant de sourire et de s'écrier :

 **-Car on est tonton et tata !**

Tout le monde tomba des nu. Que c'était donc t-il passer quand ils avaient le dos tournés ?

 **-Ace et Nojiko ont eu un enfant.**

Nouveau choc. On expliqua aux ignorants que Nojiko était la sœur de la jeune femme et cette dernière ainsi que Luffy expliquait la situation sans entrer dans les détails cependant. Les autres se réjouirent de la nouvelle et accepta la requête de faire la fête.

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard, sur une petite île, une jeune femme débarqua. Elle était seule. Elle parcourra rapidement la petite forêt avant d'arriver devant un cimetière. Hésitant au début, rétrécissante, elle reprit un élan de courage et longea le long chemin menant droit à la pierre tombale qu'elle recherchait depuis longtemps. Une fois planté devant, elle sourit. Reconnaissant le glaive et le chapeau de son bien-aimé. Elle lut le nom gravé sur la pierre avant de la caresser délicatement du bout des doigts.

- **Salut Ace** , murmura-t-elle, **c'est Noji**. **T'avais promis qu'on se retrouverait, ce n'est pas de cette manière que je le concevais mais je suis là, cette fois c'est moi qui suit venue à toi, je t'aime tellement.** Et tout en humant le parfum du défunt qui était rester accroché à son chapeau et en laissant un petit sourire arborer son visage, elle dit: **Tu m'as manqué.**

* * *

Voilà ! C'est la fin de ce petit-os ! Je voulais vraiment l'écrire, bien que je pensais y faire plus approfondis, mais tampis. La vie est trop courte pour se prendre la tête. Je voulais vraiment écrire ceci, car il n'y a vraiment pas assez d'histoire sur eux sur ce fandom, et que décidément j'adore les couples où les gens ne s'y intéressent pas plus que ça :D

Et je m'excuse de cette fin assez nul à mon goût.

Merci beaucoup d'y avoir lue en tout cas, à la prochaine !


End file.
